


Waking Up in Vegas

by DScully2019



Series: It'll Be Okay (It's Gonna Hurt for a Bit of Time) [3]
Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Drinking, F/F, Las Vegas, Med Student Sara Lance, Strap-Ons, Student Athlete Ava Sharpe, Vaginal Fingering, girls trip - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-25
Updated: 2019-04-25
Packaged: 2020-01-25 20:03:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,775
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18581608
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DScully2019/pseuds/DScully2019
Summary: Continuation of the end of "If Only..." in Las Vegas.  Just a little fun mischief.





	Waking Up in Vegas

**Author's Note:**

> Well, it's been a while, but they're back! I hope you enjoy.

  Slowly becoming aware of the world Ava opened her eyes and smiled as she feels an arm wrapped around her waist.  A pleased sound leaves her throat as she pushes back against the smaller woman behind her seeking additional contact. 

  There’s a groan behind her and then Ava could feel Sara’s lips press against her shoulder before she rests her chin there.  “Can you just call off?  We’ll get an early start on the drive.” 

  Turning carefully Ava tucked the pillow under her head as she looked into Sara’s still sleepy eyes.  “We’ll be on the road before you know it.”  Tucking a loose strand of hair behind Sara’s ear Ava smiled.  “This week has been amazing.  I love waking up with you.” 

  Sara hummed and leaned forward slightly drawing Ava into a slow kiss.  “I have an idea.”  Ava raised her eyebrows to ask what Sara had in mind.  “Let’s go back to sleep and then we can wake up together again.” 

  Ava rolled away from Sara and onto her back.  “That is certainly tempting.”  Ava started to get up, but before she got too far Sara was straddling her waist.  Laughing lightly Ava looked up at Sara wondering how she got so lucky.  “Sara, I need to get ready.”  As the shorter blonde leaned over Ava caught her cheeks and brushed her hair back. 

  “I know you do, but I need to ask you about something before you go.”  Ava gave Sara’s lips a quick peck before laying back down.  The seriousness in the med student’s expression caught Ava slightly off guard.  “The nightmares.”  Exhaling slowly Ava sank into her pillow.  “How often are you still having them?” 

  “Sara, we already addressed this.”  Ava sighed as she dropped her hands to rest on the shorter blonde’s waist. 

  Sara shook her head slightly.  “I know, but I’m going back to Star City soon and I want to make sure you are really okay.  There’s only so much I can do from over two thousand miles away.” 

  Before responding Ava studied Sara for a minute.  She took in the way the morning light filtering through the sliding glass doors framed her face, revealing the freckles that brushed across the bridge of her nose.  “They’re getting better, I promise.” 

  “It’s still every night?”  Ava shook her head.  “How often?”  Sara pressed as she leaned forward positioning her hands at Ava’s sides a threatening expression crossed her face.  “Do not make me tickle it out of you, Sharpe.” 

  Reacting quickly Ava’s hands dropped to cover Sara’s as she tensed up and swallowed, even though a smile crossed her lips.  “Don’t you dare.” 

  “I have many ways of making you talk, Agent Sharpe.”  Sara flexed her fingers drawing a giggle from Ava.  Unable to control the growing smile on her face Sara leaned forward again kissing Ava’s cheek as she rolled back to the side of Ava’s bed that she had claimed as her own.  “That fucking giggle.  How the hell am I supposed to torture you when you’re so damn adorable?” 

  Humming Ava turned to face her girlfriend.  She found herself staring at her profile as Sara stared up at the ceiling.  “Maybe twice a week.  It hasn’t been as bad.   I’ve been talking to my therapist.  I’ve also talked to one of the profilers at the Bureau quite a bit as well.  It’s more friendly banter than therapy with Shannyn, but it still helps.” 

  Slowly turning her head Sara quirks an eyebrow at Ava.  “Shannyn?” 

  As she sits up, Ava shakes her head and shoots Sara a smile.  “Don’t be jealous, Dr. Lance.  You’re the only girl that gets to know all of my baggage.” 

  Ava can feel the shorter blonde’s eyes on her as she stands up and walks to the bedroom door.  “And what lovely baggage it is.”  As Ava glancing over her shoulder it’s very clear that Sara’s eyes were locked on her ass.  Once the door to the bedroom is cracked open, twenty-four pounds of bottled up energy bolted through the door and landed on the bed next to Sara.  Ava watched as Sara quickly curled into a fetal position as Waffles licked her face.  “No fair!  His nose is so damn cold.” 

  Smiling Ava watched Sara’s fruitless efforts to fight off the relentless corgi.  “I’m going to get ready for work.  You two just enjoy some quality time together.  I’m already packed for tonight so we can go as soon as I get home.” 

~~~ 

  Glancing at the watch on her wrist Ava did some quick calculations as she trotted up the stairs.  If they left immediately, they would arrive in Las Vegas just before eleven.  She was able get out of the office a little bit early so she knew Sara wouldn’t be expecting her home just yet.  As she pushed the door open Ava could hear Sara talking to someone.  Peering into the living room the taller blonde could see Sara sitting with her back against the arm of the couch facing away from the door.  In her hand Sara held a text book and Waffles was stretched across her lap as she absently scratched between his ears.  As she got closer Ava realized that Sara was listening to music through her earbuds and reading from the textbook out loud.  As the scene unfolded in front of her Ava couldn’t help, but think about the what the future held for them. 

  Quietly Ava stepped behind Sara listening as the med student explained the effects of IAA treatment in nerve cells to the sleepy corgi.  Leaning in close Ava pressed her cheek to Sara's and smiled.  “Babe, I don’t think he’s going to get it.” 

  Quickly closing the book Sara smirked at Ava before pressing a quick peck on her cheek.  “I don’t know, he’s a pretty smart boy.”  Tossing the book on the coffee table Sara stretched and pulled the ear buds from her ears.  “You’re early.”  An easy smile replaced the smirk on her face. 

  Straightening up Ava shrugged off the blazer she was wearing and walked into the bedroom to hang it up.  “We have a nine-hour drive ahead of us, are you ready?”  As soon as she stepped into the bedroom, she felt her stomach drop slightly at the sight of Sara’s packed bags.  She knew once they were done with the weekend in Vegas Sara would be returning to Star City, but she had just gotten accustomed to having some of Sara’s chaos in her organized life. 

  Ava heard a thud and recognized the sound of Waffles jumping from the couch.  Moving past Sara’s bags Ava opened the closet, hanging up the blazer and pulling her own packed bag out of the closet. 

  Ava felt Sara’s arms snaking around her waist.  “So, I’m thinking I’ll drive the first couple of hours so you can nap.  Laurel called and they are already checked in and hanging poolside.” 

  “Alright let’s get loaded up.  I’ll text Mona and let her know we’re headed out.”  Turning in Sara’s arms she pressed her forehead against Sara’s and just lingered for a moment.  “Are you sure you want me to come with?  I mean, I don’t have to tag along if you just want to spend time with your friends and Laurel.  It was supposed to be a bachelorette party in Vegas after all.” 

  Sara grabbed Ava’s hands.  “And now it’s the girls hanging out and the last time I checked you are definitely a girl.”  Rolling her eyes Ava tipped her head back.  “Besides, I want you to meet my childhood friends and as I’ve mentioned numerous times Laurel suggested I invite you.  So, why don’t you get that cute ass in gear and let’s get this show on the road!” 

~~~ 

  Pulling in front of the Elara hotel Ava pulled up to the valet and looked over at Sara who was practically bouncing in her seat.  “They’re here!”  Sara gestured towards the door where three women were hovering and talking. 

  Ava recognized Laurel immediately and waved.  She unbuckled her seatbelt as the valet opened the door for her.  Walking to the rear of the Subaru she popped the hatch and grabbed her bag as well as Sara’s smallest bag that she had packed specifically for the weekend.  Once Ava had both bags in hand she walked towards the hotel after speaking to the valet who gave her a tag in exchange for her keys.  As she looked up Ava saw Sara already on her way to meet friends, greeting them as she approached.  When she got closer Ava saw Sara turn as she gestured towards her and the love for her was reflected clearly in Sara’s eyes. 

  A blonde wearing glasses that was about the same height as Laurel was the first to approach her.  “Hi!  Sara and Laurel told us so much about you, Ava.”  She held out her hand to Ava, but since Ava was still holding both of the bags, the woman quickly dropped it again.  “Shoot, I’m terrible at first impressions.”  Her eyes grew wide as she realized what she had said.  “I didn’t mean to say shoot, that was insensitive...” 

  Sara stepped up beside her cutting off the blonde’s rambling and shaking her head.  “Ava, this is Felicity.”  She then nodded towards a brunette with short hair.  “This is Thea and of course you know Laurel.” 

  Thea gestured over her shoulder.  “Let’s get you ladies settled in so we can head out for the evening.” 

  Sara took her bag from Ava as they followed the other women into the hotel.  Ava leaned in close to her girlfriend.  “Sara, I don’t think I can afford this.” 

  Sara smiled back at her.  “You probably can’t.”  Ava frowned at the med student but kept pace with the group.  “Thea booked everything.”  Sara’s voice dropped.  “The Queens are taking care of the entire weekend so, just relax.” 

  Nodding Ava followed and listened as the other’s quickly caught up.  She was feeling slightly underdressed in her jeans and tee shirt, but it had been comfortable to travel in.  Although she was suddenly thankful for Nora.  Via facetime her friend had talked Ava into purchasing and packing a couple really nice dresses along with her typical button ups. 

  “So, Ava...”  Hearing her name as they stepped onto the elevator Ava mentally checked back into the conversation.  “When do you need to head back to San Francisco?”  Laurel leaned against the back of the elevator as she spoke. 

  “Probably Sunday morning.”  Sitting her luggage down Ava stretched her back trying to work out some of the kinks caused by the long drive.  “When do you all fly out?”  As soon as Sara was close enough Ava caught her free hand, just wanting to enjoy her company while they were still able. 

  Ava could tell Laurel caught her movement by the small smile that formed on the brunette’s face.  “Our flight leaves at 6:55p so, we should be home just before midnight Star City time.” 

  Thea shook her head.  “You are going to be worthless at work on Monday, Laurel.  Joanna is going to be pissed.” 

  Laughing the elder Lance shrugged her shoulders.  “She made the choice not to join us.  That’s not my fault.” 

  When the elevator stopped and the doors opened Thea was the first off of the elevator leading them down the hall.  “Okay, so you two need to get changed, we have tickets to a show tonight.” 

  Ava felt Sara lacing their fingers together before pulling her down the hallway and addressing her friend.  “What show?”  The brunette simply shook her head.  “Thea, what show?” 

  Unlocking the door with the keycard Thea pushed the door open and lead them into a large suite.  “Relax Sara, you’re on vacation.”  As Ava followed Sara into the suite, she looked around the large space.  “We decided that you guys could have the bedroom at the end of the hall.  Go, change, I’ll have the driver pull around.” 

  Walking through the suite Ava made note that it was more of an apartment than a hotel.  “This is amazing, Sara.” 

  “Well, wait until you see the room they left for us.”  Sara turned and looked at the taller blonde as she walked backwards pulling Ava into the bedroom. 

  “Holy shit.”  Ava’s eyes were drawn to the view of the Las Vegas strip behind Sara.  As Sara turned to steal a look out the window, Ava noted the way the lights played off her features.  “That view-” 

  “Is absolutely stunning.”  Ava immediately recognized Sara’s tone as she dropped her bag on the floor and pushed the door closed.  “And you know I’m not talking about anything outside of the window.” 

  Ava felt Sara’s arms wrapping around her.  Leaning back into the smaller blonde Ava groaned.  “We need to get ready to go out before they start to wonder what happened to us.” 

~~~ 

  Sara reluctantly released Ava and stepped away.  “Fine, fine.”  When the gap between them was created Ava turned to face Sara.  The med student watched as Ava’s tongue quickly ran across her bottom lip before disappearing behind her lips again.  Feeling the warmth spreading through her body Sara took a deep breath through her nose.  “One of us should probably change in the bathroom or something.” 

  An uncharacteristic smirk crossed Ava’s expression and she grabbed the hem of her shirt pulling it quickly over her head.  “And why’s that, Dr Lance?” 

  Shaking her head Sara caught the tee shirt as Ava threw it at her.  “That’s not fair, Agent Sharpe.” 

  Sara could only watch as the taller blonde disappeared into the bathroom and pulled the door closed behind her quickly.  “No worries, I’ll take the bathroom.” 

  Looking around the extravagant room, Sara dropped her bag onto the bed trying to decide what to wear out for the evening.  Spreading out a couple of options Sara finally landed on the classic little black dress that would go right along with what Laurel and the others were wearing.  Just as she was sliding on her heels Sara heard the door open and she turned prepared to show off her dress to Ava, but instead felt her mouth drop open as she raised her eyebrows.  “Wow.  You look-” 

  Ava blew out a quick breath and looked down at the fitted blue dress hugging her curves.  “Weird.  I look weird, right?” 

  Once Ava stepped into the room Sara took a quick three hundred and sixty degree walk around her taking in everything that dress was offering.  “I was going to say beautiful, but I’m not sure that does you justice.”  Sara heard a soft giggle from her girlfriend as Ava looked towards the floor. 

  When she looked back up Sara caught Ava’s eyes.  “You look great, but then you always look great.” 

  Sara opened her mouth to respond, but pounding on the door cut her off before she could say a word.  Laurel’s voice cutting through door.  “Let’s get a move on ladies!  The car is waiting.” 

  Ava shifted back towards the bathroom.  “I could change-” 

  Sara caught Ava’s hand and pulled her away from the door.  “Don’t even think about it.  You look amazing and I can’t wait to show you off.” 

  More pounding on the door.  “Sara, can you please keep your hands off your girlfriend for one minute and get your asses out here so we can go?” 

  Turning her head towards the door Sara fired back.  “Take it easy Laurel, we’re coming!”  She waited for a minute to see if she would get an immature response of some kind, but when she didn’t Sara refocused on Ava.  “Let’s go.” 

  When she opened the door Sara half expected to find Laurel still lurking on the other side, but she was already back in the kitchenette.  Sara and Ava walked down the hallway and Thea’s head poked around the corner.  “Come on, pregame shots await.” 

  Walking into the kitchenette Sara saw five shot glasses lined up as Felicity filled and slid them down the countertop.  Holding up her shot glass the blonde in glasses smiled.  “To Vegas.”  She waited until everyone had hoisted their glasses before kicking back the drink. 

  Sara slammed the empty glass back onto the counter savoring the burn in the back of her throat. She then gestured for Felicity to refill it.  “I feel like we need to catch up.” 

  After she and Ava took another shot Laurel glanced at her watch.  “Time to go!  We can get more drinks once we get there.” 

~~~ 

  Sitting next to Ava in that dress with the alcohol flowing in her system had Sara feeling all kinds of things, but being in a limo with her sister and her childhood friends was putting a damper on the mood.  Once she was sure the others were to engaged in their own conversations Sara leaned close to Ava’s ear.  “That dress looks great on you, but it’s going to look even better on the floor.”  She stealing a quick kiss to Ava’s neck and watched as her cheeks flushed. 

  “Sara.”  Ava’s voice was a harsh whisper, but Sara could hear the warning in her tone. 

  The limo came to a stop, Sara looked out the window and saw they had stopped in front of a building with a castle façade.  Laurel leaned forward and touched Ava’s knee drawing her attention.  “Ava, I apologize in advance for this and I promise all your drinks are on me tonight.” 

  Sara watched as Ava’s eyebrows knitted in confusion.  Looking at the building again Sara sudden realized where they were and laughed.  “Oh shit.”  Turning to Ava, Sara smiled at her sweetly.  “We should have had more shots before we left.” 

  The driver opened the door and the girls piled out of the limo and walked towards the building.  As they approached Sara heard a quiet sound of protest coming from Ava.  “Thunder Down Under?” 

  Sara took Ava’s hand and gave it a reassuring squeeze.  “Honestly, babe, we can go somewhere else.” 

  Shaking her head, the tall blonde walked towards the building.  “No, the whole point of this was so you could spend time with your sister.  I’m not going to drag you away.” 

~~~ 

  Sara laughed as the half-naked man started to grind on Laurel next to her.  They had already consumed enough alcohol to cause her mind to get a little fuzzy.  When he turned his attention to her, Sara just went with it running her hands down his chest.  After about thirty seconds of him grinding against her, he smiled at Sara then moved on down the aisle to the next table over.  Being fairly adept at dancing herself, Sara felt the men were a more than a little uncoordinated.  But then she also knew that their dancing skills had very little to do with the crowd of women filling the room. 

   Sitting down she finished her drink and inhaled deeply, trying to clear a few of the clouds in her head.  Looking around the darkened room she took a quick head count and noticed one tall blonde was missing from their table.  Leaning over she tapped Felicity’s shoulder to get her attention.  Once she had it, Sara leaned close.  “Have you seen Ava?” 

  Nodding the blonde pointed towards the door before speaking.  “Bathroom.” 

  Sara gave her a thumbs up and turned her attention back to the stage where the show continued.  Forty-five minutes later the lights came back up and Sara became aware that Ava was still missing.  Remembering that Ava wasn’t much of a drinker Sara felt guilty thinking that maybe the tall blonde had been in the bathroom, sick this whole time.  Moving to the bathroom Sara noted that all of the stall doors were open.  “Ava?”  Realizing the bathroom was empty she pulled out her phone and checked for any messages.  Not seeing anything new, Sara sent one off to Ava and walked out into the main floor looking around for any sign of the rest of her group. 

  Seeing the three women gathered in the gift shop Sara glanced at her phone again to see if any new messages had come through.  Looking around at the various shops Sara started to worry when she heard a familiar laugh.  A small bar nearby was starting to fill up as the show let out.  Sara spotted the tall blonde chatting with a bartender who was demonstrating a few tricks that reminded Sara of an old Tom Cruise movie.  Walking into the gift shop first Sara touched Laurels shoulder.  “I’ll get us a table in the bar over there.  The music seems decent enough.” 

  Laurel laughed as Felicity held up a calendar and slowly turned it, clearly studying it a little too closely.  “Maybe go ahead and order the first round?” 

  Thea fell into step behind Sara.  “I’ll go with you.”  As they crossed the walkway Thea wrapped her arm around Sara’s shoulders.  They hadn’t really spoken since Thanksgiving and Sara could tell the younger girl had something on her mind.  “So, Oliver is pretty pissed at you.” 

  Sara sent a disaffected look towards Thea.  “Fuck, Oliver.” 

  The brunette shook her head and smiled.  “Well, I mean that was kind of the problem, wasn’t it?”  When Sara stopped walking, Thea removed her arm from Sara’s shoulders.  “Look, I’m not trying to start anything.  I really do think you did the right thing, Sara.”  The younger woman looked back towards Laurel and Felicity.  “He never deserved her.” 

  Sara watched Thea carefully.  “Are you drunk or do you have a crush on my sister?” 

  Thea laughed and started walking towards the bar.  “Definitely drunk.” 

  Following Thea into the bar Sara walked up to Ava whose back was turned towards her.  “Hey, babe.”  Sara landed her hands on Ava’s hips only to have them pushed away.  “Aves?” 

  The tall blonde turned and Sara could see the flash of anger in her eyes.  “Don’t.” 

  Sara noted the slight slur in her voice.  “Are you okay?”  Over the tall blonde’s shoulder Sara saw Thea’s eyes go wide for a moment. 

    “No, I’m not okay.”  It was clear that Ava was drunk as she stepped away from Sara.  “I saw you, Sara.  I know you wanted that guy. I saw the way you looked at him.” 

  Running her hand through her hair Sara looked around the bar making sure to keep her voice down.  “Ava, you’re drunk and you need to calm down.” 

  Ava’s face screwed up at the accusation.  “Don’t tell me what I am.”  Sara could see the thoughts racing around behind Ava’s eyes as she worked through them.  Sara saw the precise moment Ava’s expression softened and she huffed.  Stepping into closer Ava cradled Sara’s face in her hands.  “Shit, I’m drunk.” 

  Sara smirked at Ava as she wrapped her arms around the tall blonde’s waist.  “And jealous.”  Leaning into her touch Sara sighed.  “You have nothing to be jealous of.”  She jutted her chin towards the theater they had just left.  “He was handsome and all, but he’s no Ava Sharpe.” 

  Laurel walked into the bar.  “Okay, that’s just about enough out of you two.  Break it up, it’s time for shots!” 

~~~ 

  Walking down the Strip linked arm in arm, all five ladies kept each other steady.  “Where are we going?!”  Laurel looked around at the girls surrounding her. 

  Thea laughed and pulled the group to the left and into a store.  “Girl, you rejoined the single life.  We’re going to shop for some accessories!” 

  Ava froze in the doorway looking around the store she had been pulled into.  Sara pulled on her arm dragging her the rest of the way in.  Unlinking their arms Laurel, Thea, and Felicity broke off into separate directions leaving Ava standing with Sara.  She felt her cheeks heat up as she turned to face Sara. 

  As if sensing her unease Sara’s smile grew.  “Aves, have you never been in an adult store before?” 

  Ava shook her head as she followed Sara deeper into the store.  “No.”  A giggle escaped her as she looked at the items on the shelves.  Her head was swimming from all of the alcohol she had consumed and she grabbed Sara’s hand linking their fingers together.  “There’s so much stuff.” 

  The tall blonde could feel Sara studying her face.  “Is there anything you might be interested in looking for?”  Snapping her head to face Sara, Ava’s eyes met icy blue and she was assaulted by a mischievous sparkle in those eyes. 

  Giggling again Ava tried to break the eye contact, but found herself unable to even attempt it.  “No!”  Ava knew she answered too fast and a little too loud, but she didn’t care.  “No...”  She dropped the volume of her voice.  “Your sister is here.” 

  Sara’s laugh rang out.  “She’s on the other side of the store.”  Sara pulled Ava a little closer and whispered directly into Ava’s ear.  “Come on, tell me what you want, Aves.  I know there’s something.” 

  Ava looked down at their linked hands first and then up at the back wall.  Her eyes darted from Sara’s to the back wall again hoping to draw her attention to what she was looking at.  When Sara refused to turn, Ava cleared her throat and tilted her head leading Sara’s gaze where she wanted it to go this time. 

  When Sara’s face turned back to the tall blonde Ava made an attempt to avoid eye contact as her cheeks heated.  “Yeah?”  Still not meeting Sara’s eyes Ava nodded.  “Well, okay.” 

  At Sara’s nonchalant response Ava’s eyes lifted to meet Sara’s.  “Okay?” 

  “Mmhmm.  Just follow my lead when they are ready to leave.”  Sara winked at Ava and walked over towards Felicity who had just rejoined Laurel. 

  Ava bit her lower lip as she followed Sara to regroup with everyone.  The tall blonde joined in their friendly banter where appropriate, but was a little concerned about what Sara might have had planned.  It wasn’t often Ava followed anyone else’s lead and, especially in a situation she was already feeling slightly uncomfortable in, was unheard of. 

  As the group started to move towards the door to leave Sara grabbed Ava’s hand and turned to face her.  “Babe, are you feeling okay?”  Ava opened her mouth to answer that she was fine, but before she could say a word Sara was already talking again.  “You look really pale.  How many drinks did you have?” 

  Swallowing Ava was afraid to answer, not sure how to ‘follow Sara’s lead’ right now.  “I don’t know?” 

  “Maybe you should sit down for a minute.”  Sara lead the tall blonde to a nearby bench outside of the store as the other three girls gathered around.  As Ava sat down when directed to do so, Sara looked to Laurel.  “Hey, so I think we should probably call it a night, but you three should really keep your night rolling.” 

  Ava caught a look exchanged between the sisters before Laurel nodded.  “Okay, but take a cab back to the hotel.  You grabbed a keycard before we left, right?” 

  Sara smiled at Laurel as she rubbed Ava’s back.  “Of course.”  With her free hand Sara pulled out her phone.  “I’ll get an Uber right now so we can get back safely.” 

  “Oh, we can wait with you.”  Felicity started to sit on the bench next to Ava. 

  Shaking her head and snorting a little Thea grabbed Felicity’s shoulder to stop her from sitting.  “They be fine.  Let’s go and see what we can get into for the rest of the evening.” 

  It was clear to Ava that Sara’s plan was only fooling Felicity and going by the look on her face it was really only a matter of time before she figured out that the couple was just trying to ditch the rest of the group, but at least it didn’t seem like they had figured out the exact reason as to why.  Once they were out of sight Ava ran her hands down her face.  “Sara, that was awful.  They know I’m not *that* drunk.” 

  Smirking she just shrugged her shoulders.  “Maybe, but they’re gone and that was the ultimate goal, right?”  Reaching out Sara helped Ava back to her feet.  “Now, let’s get back in there before they decide to come back.” 

~~~ 

  Sara woke up when she felt Ava’s back tense up against her and heard a small whimper escape the tall blonde.  Sitting up on her elbow Sara pulled the woman closer with the arm she had wrapped around her hips.  “Baby.”  Sara placed a gentle kiss on Ava’s shoulder.  When her girlfriend didn’t wake up Sara moved her hand from Ava’s hip to brush her hair away from her face and neck.  “Aves.”  Taking in the freshly exposed skin Sara felt her heart-rate start to pick up as her skin flushed.  Unable to resist Sara barely touched her lips to the skin of Ava’s neck moving upwards until she landed a kiss just below Ava’s ear. 

  Finally, the athlete stretched her head deeper into the pillow exposing more of her neck to Sara.  “Morning.” 

  Sara lightly scraped her teeth against Ava’s earlobe.  “How are you this sexy even before you wake up?”  Sara then moved her hand back down Ava’s body until her hand touched exposed skin where Ava’s shirt had ridden up as she slept. 

  Sara could hear the smile in Ava’s voice even though it was still heavy from just waking up.  “Sara, what are you doing to me?” 

  Smiling into Ava’s pulse point Sara paused a moment before she bit down lightly, pulling a low moan from the tall blonde.  Pushing her thumb upwards Sara exposed more of the skin on Ava’s side.  The shorter blonde felt Ava’s fingers tangle in her hair keeping her in place.  “You passed out on me last night.” 

  Ava hummed as Sara ran her tongue across the shell of her ear.  “You got me drunk.” 

  “I did.”  Sara moved her hand forward, running her palm over Ava’s abs.  “You’re an adorable drunk, I couldn’t resist.  The jealousy was new though.”  Sara felt Ava’s fingers digging into her scalp.  “So, how drunk were you last night.  You are aware that we made a purchase, right?”  Ava’s grip loosened on Sara’s hair allowing her more room to move. 

  Sara saw a small smile on Ava’s lips.  “Yes.” 

  Sliding her hand up Ava’s abdomen Sara could feel Ava’s muscles relax against her as Sara moved her hand over Ava’s breast.  As she squeezed lightly, Sara teased Ava with her thumb just barely coming into contact with peak of her breast.  “So, after you passed out last night, I might have taken the liberty of getting everything prepped, in case you know.” 

  Groaning Ava turned her head so Sara could see her eyes.  “There are three other people in this suite.  That is a terrible idea.” 

  Turning onto her back Sara reached over and grabbed her phone off the nightstand.  “Huh, would you look at that.”  She held her phone towards Ava as the tall blonde rolled onto her back and turned her head so she could see the screen of the phone.  “They already went to breakfast and are poolside.”  Clearing her throat dramatically Sara turned the phone back towards herself so she could read the message Laurel had sent about half an hour earlier.  “When you decide to get your lazy ass out of bed join us at the pool.”  Quirking an eyebrow Sara smirked at Ava.  “So, there are exactly no other people in this suite.” 

  Sara could tell by her expression that Ava was still unsure.  “They could come back at any time.” 

  Seeing that she was clearly going to need to give her girlfriend a little encouragement, Sara swung her leg over Ava so Sara was bracketing her hips.  “They won’t.”  Leaning forward Sara capturing Ava’s mouth in a slow kiss.  As Sara felt Ava relaxing into the kiss, she slowly ran her hands up the younger woman’s sides gathering the loose tee shirt Ava slept in as she went.  She broke the kiss long enough to pull the shirt over Ava’s head.  “Six weeks, love.  After tomorrow I won’t see you for six weeks.”  Dropping her head again Sara placed an open mouth kiss on Ava’s perfect neck. 

  She couldn’t help but feel a twinge of victory when she felt Ava’s touch on her hips then moving up to grip the bottom of her shirt.  Sitting up again Sara placed her hands over Ava’s until she released the hem.  As soon as Ava let go Sara pulled the garment over her head and tossed it aside.  She stayed in place for a few extra seconds taking the time to take in the appearance of the woman under her.  “So, what’d you have in mind for our new acquisition, Agent Sharpe?” 

  "I don't-" Sara noted the flush of her cheeks.  “I’ve never...” 

  Coming to the realization that Ava might have been a little embarrassed at the situation Sara couldn’t help, but give an endearing smile to the athlete.  It was actually a little surprising to her that this accomplished woman would be so shy about something that felt like second nature to Sara.  “It’s okay Aves, I got you.”  She pressed a kiss to her collarbone, and then bit down lightly.  “Just tell me what you want.” 

  Ava’s hands cupped Sara’s cheeks and pulled her face up to make eye contact.  “You, Sara.  I just want you.” 

  Sara’s pulse immediately started to quicken as she crashed her lips against Ava’s in a suddenly desperate kiss.  Hovering over the athlete Sara felt Ava’s hands drop from her face and move down her sides until they came to rest on her butt, pulling her down so they were flush against each other.  The shorter blonde felt the angle of Ava’s hips shift as she ground against Sara’s thigh.  Breaking the heated kiss Sara exhaled sharply.  “You’re so fucking sexy.”  Shifting her position Sara kissed Ava’s neck again before moving lower while still pressing her thigh against Ava’s center. 

  Ava moaned her name as Sara ran her tongue over the tall blonde’s nipple before sucking the hardened perk in her mouth.  Matching Sara’s pace Ava pushed harder against her thigh and Sara could feel her arousal soaking through her underwear.  “Sara, please.” 

  Releasing Ava’s nipple with a pop Sara sat up on her knees before hopping out of bed.  Running over to the door she made sure it was locked before dropping her underwear and walking over to the nightstand pulling out the harness, she had stashed there the previous evening.  Stepping onto the harness she quickly pulled it up as she made her way back to the bed.  Reaching into the drawer again Sara pulled out a condom and lube setting it on the nightstand before pushing the drawer closed.  “Is this okay?”  Sara bit her lower lip as her eyes traveled down Ava’s body. 

  Slowly nodding a curious expression crossed the tall blonde’s features.  “Condoms?” 

  Sara nodded as she sat on the edge of the bed.  “Easier clean-up and more sanitary.”  Tearing the foil package open Sara felt a shift in the mattress behind her.  Turning her head slightly she felt Ava’s lips on her pulse point.  Sara’s breath hitched and she leaned back into Ava’s front.  The feeling of Ava’s naked breasts on Sara’s back caused her skin to heat up.  Moving quickly she rolled the prophylactic down to the base of the dildo.  Turning to face her girlfriend Sara eased her back on the mattress as she moved her hands to remove Ava’s underwear leaving Ava completely exposed in front of her.  Sensing some unease in Ava’s eyes Sara kissed her gently.  “Are you okay?” 

  Swallowing Ava nodded.  “Yeah, I’ve just never used a strap on before.” 

  Pausing the med student gave her a reassuring smile.  “We don’t have to.” 

  “No, I want to.  I’m just nervous.”  Ava pulled Sara back for another kiss. 

  Savoring the tenderness of that kiss Sara closed her eyes.  “We’ll go slow and if you are uncomfortable, just let me know.”  Opening her eyes again Sara found herself lost in steel blue.  “Okay?”  Sara took Ava’s nod as permission to proceed.  Maintaining the eye contact they had established Sara braced herself on her knees and pushed her girlfriend’s knees open to allow herself better access.  Leaning forward she placed her left hand on the bed as she moved her right hand down Ava’s body gliding over her taut abs.  She kept going until she dipped into Ava’s slick center.  When Sara moved her fingers into Ava’s entrance, Sara kissed her capturing as much of the whimper that escaped Ava as she could. 

  Sara could feel Ava’s walls tightening around her fingers.  Setting a steady pace Sara made it her goal to get her girlfriend to loosen up a little bit before going any further.  As she kept her movement steady Sara paid close attention to Ava’s breathing.  After several minutes Sara knew Ava was starting to build up to her climax.  Stopping she removed her fingers causing Ava to groan at the loss.  “Not yet, Babe.”  Sitting back on her knees again Sara grabbed the lube and squeezed a bit directly onto the toy.  She also put some on her fingertips and ran her fingers through Ava’s already wet folds. 

  Ava recoiled slightly and shuddered at the touch.  “Cold.” 

  “Sorry, Aves.”  Sara then moved her hand to the phallus and ran her hand from tip to base and back again to spread the lube and hopefully warm it up a bit before delving into her girlfriend.  Once she was satisfied that she had used enough lubrication Sara wiped the access on to the side of bed.  Grabbing Ava’s hips Sara pulled her a little closer and ran her member over Ava’s slit and down to her entrance.  Stopping before actually pressing forward Sara’s eyes darted up to meet Ava’s. 

  Sara kept her right hand on the phallus, but used her left to grab Ava’s hand to bring it to rest on Sara’s hip.  “If I go too fast, just squeeze and I’ll stop.”  Leaning forward so she was hovering over the blonde again Sara slowly pushed her hips forward sinking into Ava’s core.  Sara could see the tension on the tall blonde’s face and she felt the hand on her waist squeeze lightly.  “Ava, you need to relax.” 

  Knowing that the tip was already seated far enough that it wouldn’t slip Sara moved her right hand from the member to rest next on the mattress next to Ava’s shoulder.  When the grip on her hip loosened again Sara eased further into Ava.  It took everything in Sara not to just thrust forward to fully sink in.  It wasn’t long before Sara’s hips slotted against Ava’s.  As she bottomed out Sara heard Ava exhale slowly.  “Don’t move yet.” 

  Sara swallowed and held herself up on her elbows waiting for the okay from Ava to move.  Temptation was getting the best of her while she waited for Ava to adjust to her length so, Sara sucked the nipple that hadn’t gotten any attention earlier into her mouth.  Running her tongue across it she varied the pressure and suction she applied. 

  “Oh shit.”  Sara felt Ava shift under her causing Sara to smile and continue laving attention on the pointed peak in her mouth.  It was long before Sara felt Ava pressing up against her.  Releasing The hardened bud in her mouth Sara looked up and saw the tall blonde’s neck stretched back in front of her.  Moving up the med student placed an open mouth kiss on Ava’s neck as her hips almost involuntarily rolled forward drawing a moan from the athlete.  When Ava met her movement, Sara pushed forward again starting to fall into a slow rhythm as she listened to the sounds Ava was producing. 

  Ava’s arms wrapped under Sara’s and the shorter blonde felt Ava’s blunt fingernails starting to dig into her back.  Taking that as encouragement Sara kept her pace consistent, but thrust a bit harder try to gauge what Ava liked.  Judging by the increase in her breathe and her fingers digging deeper into her back Sara felt she was on the right track.  Sensing that Ava was getting close again Sara dropped her right hand between them and started to circle the athlete’s clit. 

  It wasn’t long before Sara really had to start to thrust hard as Ava’s walls clenched down on her shaft.  “Come for me, babe.  I know your close.”  As soon as Sara spoke her name began to tumble from Ava’s lips like a prayer and it wasn’t long before Ava tensed up wrapping herself around Sara.  As she dropped her head Sara was surrounded by the smell of Ava's shampoo.  Leaning  forward Sara put her weight her left arm shifting her angle slightly so she was getting a little deeper.  Sara heard Ava cry out quietly before falling back onto the mattress.  Sara stopped circling with her hand knowing how sensitive Ava would be since her climax hit.  She did stay buried in the taller woman though remaining still as she helped Ava ride out her orgasm.  Catching her breath Sara brushed a stray strand of hair behind Ava’s ear before kissing her passionately.  “Please tell me you are into this because that was really fucking hot.”  Not waiting for a response Sara ran her tongue over Ava's breast.

  Licking her lips Ava and trying to catch her breath Sara felt Ava's hands massaging her scalp.  “Is there anything that just happened that would tell you otherwise?” 

  Sara looked up at Ava and shook her head.  “No, but it’s always better to ask than assume.”

~~~ 

  Walking out of the bathroom, drying her hair Ava spotted Sara starting to slip on a two-piece bathing suit.  “Oh no.”  As the words fell from her mouth Sara spun around looking concerned.  “Your back.” 

  Turning so she could see her reflection in the vanity across the room Sara inclined her head and raised her eyebrows.  “Well, damn.  Guess I’m not swimming.” 

  Walking over to Sara, Ava ran her hands over the angry red scratches.  “I’m so sorry.” 

  “Don’t be.  I’m completely fine with it.”  Sara shrugged.  “It’s actually kind of hot.”

  Rolling her eyes Ava handed Sara her swimsuit cover-up.  “Now no one is going to see that six pack of yours.” 

  Sara hummed as she ran her hands over Ava’s midsection that was covered by the one-piece suit that she brought with her.  “It only seems fair, I suppose.  Since you’re wearing that hiding yours.”  Tossing the cover up onto the bed Sara shook her head.  "Let's just invite them out to lunch or something.  I don't know if you are aware, but Laurel is pretty observant.  She'll most likely figure out why I'm not getting in the pool."

  "Yeah?"  Ava sauntered over to where Sara was standing and wrapped her hands around her shoulders pulling the med student close.  "Well, I guess we better change then."  Sighing Ava rested her chin on Sara's shoulder.

  "Hey, what's going on?"  Sara's hand caressed Ava's cheek and she pulled back slightly.

  Tilting her head Ava studied Sara's face and shook her head.  "It's nothing."

  "No, it's something."  The shorter blonde's hands fell to rest on Ava's waist.  "Don't get caught up in your head.  Talk to me."

  Taking a deep breathe through her nose Ava nodded.  "So, I know it's really soon and I'm not asking for any kind of commitment, but consider..."  Exhaling slowly Ava dropped her hands to rest on Sara's.  "Moving in?"  As the words left her mouth she felt a knot forming in her stomach fearing rejection.  "Not like move all of your things, but maybe I'll clear a drawer, keep a toothbrush at my apartment, I'll get you a key made?"

  "Wow, that's... that's a lot."

  Ava scrunched up her face and looked at the floor.  "Too much, I know.  I'm sorry."

  Sara voice held an encouraging tone to it.  "Hey, don't apologize.  Let's talk about it some more."

  "Yeah?"  Ava looked up again meeting Sara's eyes.  "I just really like waking up with you.  This week has been amazing and I don't think I'm ready to give it all up."

~~~ 

  After Sara had called Laurel, it didn't take long for the trio to return to the suite to get changed before heading back out onto the Strip.  Ava laced her fingers with Sara’s as they walked along, and judging by the looks Laurel was giving Sara she had figured out what they had been up t that morning even if she and Sara hadn't gone to the pool.  Sara was discussing their evening plans with Laurel when a man walking nearby caught Ava’s eye.  She wasn’t sure exactly why, but he left her feeling uneasy.

  Without drawing any attention to herself Ava managed to put herself between the group and the man.  He didn’t move towards them, but his stride struck her as being a bit off somehow.  It wasn’t long before she saw him stagger before falling to the ground.  Ava didn't even get a chance to react and Sara was already on her way over to the man. 

  “Ava, I need you!”  The med student knelt down next to the man and the taller blonde knew it was likely that she was already assessing the man’s vitals.  “Call 9-1-1.”  As she spoke Sara began administering chest compressions.  Quickly Ava dialed as Sara had instructed her to do passing all the information she could to the operator about their location.  Ava was in complete awe watching the shorter blonde in action, trying to help the man as they waited for 9-1-1 to respond.  “Come on.”  The look of concentration on Sara’s face was intense as she worked. 

  It felt like hours before the ambulance arrived and the medics swooped in taking over for Sara.  Sara spoke to the medics as they worked, relaying as much information as she could.  As soon as the shorter blonde was freed up Ava walked over and wrapped Sara up in a hug.  “You probably saved that man’s life.” 

  Shaking her head Sara smiled.  “Maybe.”  After a few minutes Sara nodded decisively.  “Emergency medicine.  That’s what I am going for.”  The shorter blonde smiled even wider at Ava.  “Now that, that decision is made. We’re in Vegas... want to get married?” 

  Ava’s mouth fell open and no words came out. 

  Laughing Sara shook her head.  “Babe, I’m kidding.  Maybe just matching tattoos."

**Author's Note:**

> What'd you think? Kudos, Comments are always appreciated!!!
> 
> I do have three-ish chapters of the next major multi-chapter to this AU. It takes place 6 years in the future, but I'm not 100% committed to it yet. We'll see how it goes!
> 
> Anyway...thank you so much for reading and feel free to @ me on Twitter @DScully2019 !


End file.
